


Make The Yuletide Gay..umm...*Bi

by legendsneverdie



Series: Hamilton Musical: High School AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is bi, Alexander is 18, Alternate Universe - High School, Help with masturbation, M/M, Merry friggin christmas, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Regret on behalf of the author, Shameless Smut, Sorry @god for ruining a holy holiday, You cannot make me believe otherwise, handjobs, is there a word for that???, thats the word I was looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsneverdie/pseuds/legendsneverdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School is out for Christmas break, and Washington invites Alexander to stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make The Yuletide Gay..umm...*Bi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a high school AU that is extremely intricate but this is just a small snippet of the big picture. Thanks Jade for daring me to post this. Thanks @Tammy for beta'ing and sinning with me. 
> 
> Alexander is 18, Washington is a history teacher (sponsor for the history club). Because he's of legal age, Alexander lives alone in a small apartment (he's a senior in high school). 
> 
> This is extremely short and I'll probably end up posting other things later.

Being alone on Christmas isn't fun. Alexander knows that...he knows what it's like to spend a holiday about family without a family. So does Mr. Washington. He's let slip the fact that he lives alone. He said something about his apartment (and how empty it feels) at a history club meeting one time. Of course, that was before they became more acquainted with each other. 

It's now time for the Christmas holidays, and Washington invited Alexander to stay with him. His immediate answer was "yes. Definitely" and he couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.

And that's how he finds himself sitting on Mr. Washington's immaculate, king size bed; complete with soft sheets and a sturdy bed frame (which Washington was quick to point out). That is how Alexander Hamilton finds himself naked, sitting with his back against his teacher's chest. 

Earlier that day while they were laying together watching some god forsaken carpentry show on the television in Washington's room, Alexander mustered up the courage to make a request. He lifted his head from Washington's chest in an attempt to make eye contact. 

"Do you think you could...maybe...I mean, if you want. You don't have to! I.." He could feel his ears burning, and he couldn't find it in himself to look the older man in the eye just yet. He took a deep breath and began his sentence anew. 

"D-do you think you could help me with y'know..umm..that" he made a vague gesture, and when his eyes met Washington's he saw the smile that danced across his face.

"Are you asking me to help you masturbate??" The older man raised an eyebrow, caught off guard by Alexander's sudden shyness. He usually dives head first into everything. Although he has noticed that he loses his bluntness during sex...except, of course, when he is denied what he wants. That's when he becomes so bossy and needy it makes Washington's heart ache at the thought of having denied Alexander anything. 

"Yes, that's-That's what I'm asking." Alexander averts his eyes again. Washington sits them both up and moves Alexander between his legs. The boy is so pliant under his touch, it amazes him. 

He starts nipping at Alexander's ear, slowly moving down his neck. Biting and kissing until he sees the bulge in Alexander's boxers. He moves back to his ear, while running his hands down Alexander's torso. 

"Poor boy, how long have you been like this?" Washington runs one hand slowly along Alexander's clothed erection. The younger boy bucks his hips involuntarily, letting out a whimper. 

"Since we started watching TV" He sounds breathless, and for good reason. Alexander feels every touch placed on his body. From Washington's lips on his neck, to his hand- which is slowly making its way under the waistband of Alexander's boxers. 

Alexander wants to watch, and he truly makes an effort to keep his eyes open, but as soon as Washington wraps his hand expertly around Alexander's cock, his eyes snap shut as he throws his head back. His head lolls onto Washington shoulder, and he continues to moan as Washington begins to stroke him. 

Alexander whimpers out a raspy "why did you stop" when Washington's hand comes to a halt. The older man uses his commanding voice when he tells Alexander the conditions of what they are doing. 

"You have to watch. I want to see those pretty eyes, Alexander. You will stay this way for the rest of the day if you do not follow my orders." There's a soft "yes, sir" and Alexander let's out a groan as he struggles to keep his eyes open when Washington's hand resumes its earlier ministrations. 

Alexander lasts maybe five seconds before he throws his head back when Washington twists his wrist at the head of his dick. The hand laying on his chest crept toward his neck, and Washington wrapped his hand around Alexander's throat. 

"What did I just tell you, Alexander?" His voice rumbles in the younger boy's ear. Alexander is gasping, he feels dizzy with arousal, and he knows that Washington's hand around his neck is going to push him over the edge. 

He whimpers, and although Washington's hand around his cock is still pumping away, he can't help but turn all his focus to the hand around his throat. Washington speaks again, his voice akin to the ocean..deep and dark and, above all, demanding obedience. 

"I asked you a question, Alexander. I am expecting an answer." He squeezes Alexander's throat for emphasis, and the reaction he is greeted with is something he hopes he will never forget. Alexander arches his back, coming into Washington's fist as he moaned. One of Alexander's hands had found its way up to his neck, where he held onto Washington's thick fingers. He was gasping, squirming with the last waves of his orgasm.   
Alexander turned to face his teacher, and looked up at him with a look of innocence. Washington cursed silently. 

"I'm sorry for coming so early, sir. Is there any way I can make it up for you?" Even as he spoke, Alexander was already sliding down the bed, situating himself between the older man's legs. He was mouthing at Washington's dick before he had been able to form a coherent sentence. 

Washington's reply to the boy's question was a hissed "yes" as he tangled his fingers in Alexander's hair. This was going to be an eventful holiday break.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a while back (and it was actually one of my first fics..) and feedback/criticism/overall yelling about Cash Slash/etc. is welcome!


End file.
